Emerald Flames
by FCTSyndrome
Summary: Harry Potter is tired of being manipulated and used by those who he should be able to trust. When something finally causes him to go over the edge the wizarding world won't be the same. Prompt given by Sota115. Slash! (Harry Potter/TMR-LV). Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Molly Bashing. Grey!Harry. Potter Twins. Abuse. More that I can't think of at the moment. WIP
1. Freak

**Emerald Flames**

**Authors Note: **This story was caused because of a prompt given to me by a friend and me being me, I couldn't help myself and just had to write it! I'm not sure how long this will be but it will include certain things such as those listed below. To those of you who read Little Dragon the next chapter is in the works as we speak! :)

**Warning: **Slash! (Harry Potter/TMR-LV). Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Molly Bashing. Grey!Harry. Potter Twins. Abuse. More that I can't think of at the moment.

**Disclaimer: **I tried to steal the rights to Harry Potter with my ninja skills but it didn't work. JK Rowling waved her wand and I was expelled from her manor after being interrogated on how I got passed the wards. That secret is still mine and mine alone! Muahahaha.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Freak<strong>

Freak sat huddled on top of thin mattress that was his bed. It was pitch black inside the cupboard under the stairs but Freak was used to that, after all, this was where he slept.

With a sigh Freak closed his eyes to the darkness and let his head fall back lightly against the wall behind him as he listened to the laughter of those outside of the cupboard.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were having a party to celebrate his cousin Dudley's birthday and Freak wasn't allowed out of his cupboard but that was fine with him. Freak was tired, he had spent the whole day preparing the house for the guests that Freak would never get to see. He had cleaned the house so that it was spotless and then he had weeded and watered the flowerbeds, he had even gotten some bread to eat! After all of that work however Freaks muscles were aching and his eyes felt so very heavy.

Freak just wanted to sleep but the guests were being so very noisy...

With a strange tingle that ran through his body Freak's cupboard fell blissfully silent and Freak's eyes popped open in terror as he waited for Uncle Vernon to come punish him for being such a Freak. When nothing happened after several minutes Freak slowly relaxed and let out a breath of relief, his uncle didn't know what he had done and hopefully he would never know...

"Who are you!?" A scared sounding voice asked from beside him and Freak turned to look at the other person with wide eyes.

She was bigger than him but then again everyone else was Freak was small, she had long red hair and large hazel eyes that looked at him with the same fear that he felt.

"I'm Freak," Freak said softly as he looked down at his hands, after all, he was supposed to answer when he was spoken to and she had asked him a question.

"That's a funny name," The girl said as she looked at Freak with a confused expression before she smiled and stuck out her hand which Freak took hesitantly. Didn't she know that she wasn't supposed to touch him unless he was being punished? "I'm Primrose Lillian Potter Zabini, but call me Rose."

With a nod Harry carefully shook this strange girls hand and quickly retreated and huddled into a smaller ball, he didn't want to infect her with his Freakishness after all.

"So where is this place anyways?" Rose asked as she looked around and scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Why are we in a cupboard?"

"This is my room," Freak said with a blush as he looked down at his knees. His room was nothing like his cousin Dudley's but it was more than he deserved, after all, Freak was nothing but a burden and his relatives were good people for taking him in and not drowning him like his Aunt Marge always suggested.

"Your room!?" Rose growled, she sounded mad. Freak just knew it, she didn't like him anymore. She was finally seeing how Freakish he was and now she was going to leave this stranger that he somehow felt close to. "This is wrong! Wait, your name... They call you Freak!? Who are these people? You shouldn't be treated this way!"

Wait, she thought that he was being treated wrong? Did she think that he should be treated worse? His Aunt Marge sometimes locked him outside during her visits, is that what Rose thought he deserved? Did she feel disgusted at having touched him before?

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, her angry expression turning to the kind of look that Aunt Petunia gave Dudley when he was hurt. Why would she look at him like that?

"It's okay if you want to leave," Freak mumbled as he buried his head into his arms so that he didn't have to look at this confusing girls any longer. "I understand if you don't want to be around me any more, I don't want to infect you with my freakishness."

"I'm not going anywhere," Rose said with a determined expression on her face as she sat down on the mattress across from him. "Is your name really Freak?"

"Yes, well... I think so. That's all my uncle calls me, either that or Boy but he calls me Freak more."

"Well I'm not going to call you Freak _or_ Boy. I'll call you... Emerald," She said with a serious nod and a smile.

"Emerald?" Those pretty green jewels like the ones Aunt Petunia had in her earrings? They were so pretty, why would this girl call her something so pretty? He was just a freak.

"Yes, Emerald for your eyes, their so pretty and green just like mamas necklace." Rose said with a smile.

"So how did you get into my cupboard?" Freak asked as he looked at this strange girl across from him.

"I don't know, it must have been accidental magic-"

"Shh!" Freak cut her off desperately as he watched the door with a panicked expression. "You can't use the 'm' word! I'll get in trouble and Uncle Vernon will punish me!"

"The 'm' word? Magic?"

"Shh! Please? Uncle Vernon hates that word!" Freak begged her.

"Okay, okay, calm down! I won't use the 'm' word, I promise!" Rose said as she lifted her hands up like the people on the telly sometimes did.

"Thank you," Freak breathed out as he moved away from the doorway and curled up on the mattress again. Whatever he had done to make it quiet must have kept Uncle Vernon from hearing them for which Freak was grateful.

"So, are you my imaginary friend then?" Freak asked excitedly, if she was then Freak wouldn't be so alone! He would have someone to talk to, even if they weren't real, a friend that even Dudley couldn't scare away!

"I am _not_ imaginary!" Rose growled as she glared at him. "But if your asking _me_ then that means that your not imaginary either so we're both real and- what's wrong? You're awfully pale all of a sudden?" Rose asked worriedly.

If Rose was real and she was here then Uncle Vernon could hurt her too. That was bad! She had to leave.

"You have to leave."

"Why because I'm not imaginary?"

"No, I don't want you to get hurt too," Freak said with tears brimming in his eyes, the thought of Rose getting hurt was almost unbearable for him.

"Get hurt? What do you mean? Why would I get hurt?" Rose asked confused.

"Uncle Vernon, he would think that you're here because of the 'm' word and he'll hurt you like he hurts me!"

"They hurt you?" Something flashed in Rose's eyes that reminded Freak far too much of Uncle Vernon when he was ready to punish Freak and he found himself shivering in fear.

"Only when I deserve it," Freak mumbled looking down at his bare feet.

"Explain," She growled and Freak flinched back before answering her. Why Freak was telling her he didn't know, nothing came out of him asking for help, everyone just seemed to forget or disappear.

"When I don't get my chores done, when I do freaky stuff, when I do better than Dudley, when I mess something up, when something freaky or weird happens to my relatives, when I ask for more than I deserve..." Freak trailed off as he ran out of things to say and Rose's gaze continued to burn into his skin.

"Come on," Rose said with a sigh as she pulled Freak over to the mattress and pulled him down next to her so that they shared his pillow. "It's late and we should get some sleep."

"What if you're gone when I wake up?" Freak asked suddenly afraid of this strange girl disappearing while he slept.

"I figure I got here some how, I'm bound to come back," Rose said simply as she smiled at him.

"Promise?" Freak asked as he looked directly into her warm brown eyes.

"Promise."

* * *

><p>It had been several days since Freak last saw Rose. Usually she would show up whenever he was locked in his cupboard alone but that hadn't happened for the last week.<p>

Uncle Vernon had some very important clients coming over for a business dinner and wanted the house to be absolutely perfect for their arrival so for the last week Freak had been put to work with cleaning the house from top to bottom including, oddly enough, the small crawlspace that they called an attic. When Freak was not inside cleaning he would instead be re-weeding the garden and combing through the lawn to find any stray stones that had avoided the weekly mowing.

By the time Freak was allowed to return to his cupboard to sleep Freak could barely keep his eyes open long enough to crawl onto his thin mattress and pull his threadbare blanket over himself.

The only good thing to come from this week was that since Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't want him passing out while he worked Freak was given food every single day, sometimes twice!

While Freak worked on finding imaginary weeds in his aunts flower bed's Freaks thoughts drifted to Rose.

After her first visit Rose had told her family everything that she knew and had been told that she had somehow managed to astral project herself so that she showed up with him. Her family seemed to think that they were twins but Freak wasn't convinced, they looked nothing alike. Besides that Rose's parents had been killed while Freaks had died in a car crash but he had agreed to not write the option off completely until he learned what his real name was.

Despite all of this however Rose's family was trying to help him but since they didn't really know who he was or where there was little that they could do. So instead Rose had been trying to teach him either how to read or how to get away but their plans had only resulted in Freak getting a lock placed on his door.

The reading lessons were slow paced since they could do nothing without Freak having something to read and when Rose would try to instead describe the letters to him Freak would get a headache and they would have to stop.

Finally when Freak was five and his relatives were forced to send him to school Freak learned his real name.

Harry James Potter.

Freak _was_ Rose's twin after all but that had only solved the mystery of why she was able to come to him. They still couldn't get any closer because while Freak now knew where he lived there were something called wards placed around him that kept Rose's family from coming anywhere near him.

Rose had started to encourage Freak to speak out, as well as use his real name but it was hard to suddenly be called something different by people he had only just met while still being called Freak at home. It was like he was two different people lately, Freak at home, Harry at school.

Even in his head Freak was having a difficult time acknowledging that he had a different name now, to him he was still Freak.

Following Rose's instructions though Freak had spoken to several of his teachers about his home life but before anything could be done something odd would happen and Freak would leave school and return home with a chunk of his memory gone and an odd fear of men with white hair and beards had begun to grow.

He was fine with most bearded men but when they were old Freak found that his heart rate would pick up and he would be filled with terror.

Eventually they had discovered that someone had been tampering with his memories and yet, try as he might, Freak could not break through the charms and remember what had been stolen from him...

* * *

><p>"So tell me again what happened to this Mr. O'Neill?" Rose asked from her by now usual place leaning against the opposite wall of his small cupboard. As the years had passed things had improved and with Rose's help he no longer thought of himself as 'Freak'.<p>

His name _was_ Harry after all and if his relatives wouldn't use then he would, Rose had forced him to understand that.

"Well you know how I told you about the random memory lapses?" At Rose's nod Harry continued, "Well Mr. O'Neill noticed that Dudley kept taking my lunch so he's been letting me eat in his classroom while he grades papers but he hasn't been there lately and today we were told that he basically disappeared without a trace."

"Just like the others?" Rose asked as her eyebrows furrowed together in concern.

"Just like the others. Someone must be watching me somehow and whoever it is they obviously don't like the fact that I'm being helped."

"Well once we figure out who it is they're going to be sorry," Rose said with a smirk and a dark glint in her usually warm brown eyes.

"How is it that you manage to be so evil and yet you're also sweet?" Harry asked in amazement from where he was curled up against the opposite wall. "It's slightly disconcerting you know."

"Well one of us has to be able to hurt a fly and you my dear brother are far too sweet," Rose said only to smirk as Harry blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> And that's the end of the first chapter! :D I feel so accomplished!

I hope you all enjoyed! ^-^


	2. Broken

**Emerald Flames**

**Authors Note: **Here is the next chapter, this time we get some of Rose's POV! Yay!

**Disclaimer:** I am indeed the owner of Harry Potter! ~Sirens in the distance~ Okay, no I'm not and I'm sorry. Doesn't stop me from hoping though! ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Broken<strong>

As the days wore on with still no word from Harry through their connection Rose grew steadily more terrified.

They had never gone so long without speaking before, the longest had been a week at a time and yet now it had been over a month.

It was summer, the days were long and the sun burned hot and yet still Rose felt cold with dread. Summers were the worst for Harry, the Dursleys usually took full advantage of the fact that since school was out and there was a lower chance of their abuse being found.

As the years passed Rose was witness to just how gruesome the Dursleys 'punishments' were, when they had first met they had been slaps and grabbing onto him so hard that Harry would carry the bruises on his pale skin for weeks. Eventually the slaps turned to punches and then to kicks.

The punishments were always worse after a bout of accidental magic though, at one point Rose had been sure that her brother would die from a loss of blood because he had somehow managed to apparate on top of the school to get away from his cousin and his friends.

Never before had Rose so wanted to inflict pain on another person than she had when she had first scene Harry curled into a ball and covered in injuries.

Rose had told her family everything that had happened since their first meeting when she was three.

She could remember telling them about the boy named Freak who lived in a cupboard under the stairs quite clearly. Not even her mother had believed what she told them but then she had called Uncle Sev hoping that he could help find out what was wrong and why Rose was having these hallucinations.

When Uncle Sev had heard what happened he had asked her if he could see the memory and had used legillimency, once he pulled out of her memories and confirmed her story they had started trying to find out who this strange boy was.

It was actually Uncle Sev who had been the most effected by the knowledge that Freak was actually Harry. He had known their parents while he went to school and Rose had sometimes heard him rant to her mom and her other aunts and uncles about how Harry Potter was going to wind up just like his father.

Seeing the real Harry as she had through the years had opened his eyes and forced him to abandon his prejudice's for which Rose was glad.

* * *

><p>"If you're so worried about Harry why not go to him?" Blaise suggested in exasperation as Rose once again sighed in longing from her place beside him in the family library.<p>

"You know that I can't," Rose practically growled out as she glared at her brother. "I've never gotten there without him somehow calling me remember, and I can't call him, it only gives him a headache."

"Have you tried willing yourself there then?"

"Of course I-, wait... Willing myself? What do you mean?"

"Send yourself to him, close your eyes and focus on your connection, picture yourself there," Blaise said as he closed his book and looked at her with exasperation.

"Alright... I'll try it. I hope it works," Rose said and Blaise stayed silent. They both knew how important it was for her to check on Harry, they were all worried though none more so than she was.

Closing her eyes Rose did as Blaise had suggested and focused on the bond she shared with Harry, imagining that with every breath she took it would get a little stronger until she felt ready to follow it.

Imagining that she was following a string through a shroud of darkness that was the space between them Rose continued on before she was forced to a stop when she met some form of resistance. She could feel Harry on the other side of the barrier and she was _not_ about to give up after finally making some progress!

With that thought in mind Rose placed both of her hands against the barrier and willed it to separate, to part just long enough for her to get through and, much to her relief, it worked.

With a triumphant smile Rose slipped between the cracks in the barrier only to fall to the ground as her legs gave out beneath her.

Looking up from her position on the floor Rose was happy to note that she had in fact managed to get to Harry's cupboard, as her eyes went to the spot which Harry would usually be waiting to greet her Rose's blood ran cold at the sight that met her eyes.

Harry was curled into a ball in the corner of the room with his head ducked down and his arms pulled inside of his shirt sleeves as though he were trying to be invisible just in case someone were to show up, namely her.

Rose moved forward cautiously as she always did when he was like this but before she could so much as lift a finger to help him Harry curled in on himself further with a whimper and Rose could feel anger flare up inside of her. Whatever the Dursleys had done it must have been bad to have caused this much of a reaction.

"Harry?" Rose whispered and, ignoring his flinch, she placed her hand onto his shoulder and was rewarded with his big green eyes peeking up at him through moist lashes. "Oh Harry, what happened?"

"Rose," Harry whimpered before he threw himself into her arms as he had done so many times before. She would never be able to forgive these people for what they had done to her younger brother, because of them they would never know just how similar they should have looked, even now when they were only ten years old Rose was already several inches taller than her brother who looked so much younger than he actually was.

"Harry what happened?" Rose begged after several minutes of just holding the smaller boy, "Please tell me what happened."

With a sniff Harry pulled back from her embrace and for the first time since she had entered the cupboard she was finally able to get a good look at him. Harry was covered in bruises littered his too pale skin, all of them in varying stages of healing, his lip was split and chapped as though he hadn't gotten enough water and he looked thinner than she had ever seen him before.

"On Dudley's birthday the woman who usually watches me, Mrs. Figg, broke her leg and couldn't take me. I had hoped that Uncle Vernon would just let me stay home and that I might be able to talk to you but they had to take me because Dudley's friend showed up before they could decide. It was going okay but then we went into the reptile house and I started talking to the snake there-."

"A snake? You actually spoke to it? Could understand it?" Rose asked in excitement and cut Harry off.

"Yes, why? Is that wrong?" Harry asked nervously as he always did when they spoke of magic.

"No, no not at all. Actually, it's wonderful but you shouldn't go around telling people about it. A lot of people look down at that branch of magic."

"Like they do your family?"

"Exactly, but enough about that, go on with the story," Rose pressed wanting to know just what had happened to her friend.

"Well... Dudley shoved me and I fell down and got mad. I must have done accidental magic because the next thing I knew the glass was gone. When we got home Uncle Vernon punished me and I've been in here ever since," Harry finished simply and Rose had to repress the urge to groan. Harry always did this, he would tell her the bare minimum and hope that she would just forget about it or let it go, well not this time!

"Have they been feeding you?"

"No," Harry said grudgingly as he bowed his head knowing that he had been caught.

"Have they given you any water?"

"Yes, a bottle a day."

"Have they let you out?" Rose asked her eyes flashing in anger.

"No."

"You've been in here since Dudley's birthday?"

"Yes?" Harry asked confused as he wondered just where she was going with this.

"When is Dudley's birthday?"

"A while ago," Harry said simply as he began to pick at a piece of lint that was stuck on the hem of his blanket.

"Harry," Rose said in a warning tone as anger bubbled up inside of her again. When Harry just mumbled she almost snapped, how could he possibly want to protect these people!? "Speak up."

"June 23rd."

"You've been in here for three weeks!?" Rose shrieked and was infinitely grateful that the others in this house couldn't hear her. "Why haven't you snuck into the kitchen for food?"

"The door's locked. I tried to call you before but it didn't work for some reason and every time I try I wind up getting really tired and pass out. The same thing happened when I tried to will the door to unlock."

"Have you had any more memory lapses?" Rose asked in concern as her brows knit themselves together. Someone else somehow knew about their bond and they were trying to block it, this wasn't good. Not at all.

"I don't really remember," Harry mumbled tiredly as he curled up beside her on the flimsy mattress, "I'm tired Rosie."

"It's okay Harry," Rose murmured with a soft smile as she carded her hands through his thick black hair in a soothing motion, "Get some sleep, I'm here."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Harry sighed already half asleep.

"I don't know," Rose said with a frown as a feeling of self loathing welled up inside of her, what use was she if she couldn't even be here for him!?

"That's okay," Harry said as he opened his eyes half way and gave her a small smile that made her feel as though she had been punched in the gut. How could he have turned out so inexplicable _good_ while being raised by those monsters? "You're here now. That's all that counts."

* * *

><p>"Those muggles hurt him again!" Rose growled the moment she saw her family. Blaise must have told them that she had gotten through, that was good. Sometimes she wondered what she would do without him.<p>

"What happened this time?" Her mother asked as she guided her into a seat at the table where they had all been gathered.

"He did some accidental magic and his uncle almost killed him and if that wasn't enough he's been locked in that bloody cupboard for three weeks without food!" Rose ground out through her clenched teeth as she glared at the stupid bowl of fruit her mother had decided to use as a center piece for their dining room table.

"Rose, calm down and tell us the whole story," Severus said as he placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Just go ahead and look Uncle Sev," Rose sighed with a small, half amused smirk. "I won't explain it right and if I have to say it I'll just get angrier."

"Very well."

* * *

><p>After that visit she hadn't been able to get through their link again, it seemed as though the barrier had been strengthened and more often than not Rose would find herself walking away from the attempts with a splitting headache like the ones she had had when Uncle Sev had first taught them occlumency.<p>

Her family were trying every possible way that had that would allow them to help Harry but at each option they reached a block and could go no further.

This chain of events being as they were was why she was so shocked when she found herself suddenly appearing next to Harry in a strange room without any warning beforehand.

"Harry? Are you okay? Where are we?" Rose asked once her moment of shock was over and she was able to really look around the room.

Every time before Rose would appear inside the cupboard under the stairs but this wasn't it, not even close. While the room was bare of all luxuries it still contained the essentials, a bed, desk, wardrobe and best of all an actual window.

Why were they there?

"This is my room," Harry said with a soft smile and for the first time Rose noticed just how dim his eyes were, as though a film had been placed over them. What was going on?

"Your room? But the cupboard-."

"Once the Hogwarts letters started coming Uncle Vernon decided it was time for me to move into Dudley's second bedroom. That was nice of him wasn't it? Oh! I got to go to Diagon Alley, it's nice, Hagrid got me an owl! Look, her name is Hedwig, isn't she beautiful?" Harry chattered excitedly and yet there was something mechanic about it, as though he were just going through the emotions.

Looking over to the desk Rose saw the majestic looking snowy owl and couldn't help but smile sadly at her, it was too bad that she hadn't gotten to meet the real Harry yet. Something was wrong with him and Rose needed to get back so that they could figure it out but before then she would need more information...

"She's beautiful Harry," Rose said with a smile, "What else happened while you were there?"

"Well, we went to Gringotts and Hagrid picked something up for Dumbledore," That was odd, Rose thought with a frown as she filed the information away. Something odd was going on and anything could be important at this point. "Then Hagrid went to the Leaky Cauldron while I got my robes. There was this other person in there who was really mean," Harry grumbled and Rose noticed that his eyes seemed to mist over even more as he spoke. "He called Hagrid a savage and talked about smuggling in a broom."

"What did he look like?"

"Oh, he had grey eyes and really blond hair," Harry said simply, "Then I was done and Hagrid and I got my supplies before he put me onto a train. It was weird, Uncle Vernon was already waiting for me at the station. Since then nothing has happened really. Do you know a lot about the houses? I already know I don't want to be in Slytherin," Harry said with a grimace and Rose fought hard to keep her expression schooled into curiosity instead of the shock that begged to be shown. Ever since they had begun to talk about Hogwarts, Harry had wanted to be sorted into Slytherin so that he could be with her. Whatever was wrong with Harry was bad, extremely bad and they needed to figure out what to do soon.

"Why's that?" Rose asked feigning curiosity, she already knew why that was, it was the same thing that caused the glaze in his eyes.

"Because Slytherin's are evil," Harry said simply with a smile and all of Rose's fears were confirmed.

Harry was being controlled.

* * *

><p>That night Rose's sleep was plagued with nightmares.<p>

In her dreams Harry was standing inside of a gilded mirror, banging against the class and calling out for Rose's help but try as she might the glass couldn't break. Nothing that she did could even cause a crack and as time wore on the mirror grew, the glass thickened and Harry was slowly pushed further and further away...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Here we have another chapter done! Yay! :3 Up next, Year 1! It may take longer to get it written out and ready. For those of you interested, I have a Facebook page under this username where I post sneak peaks and the like. Check it out if you're bored!


End file.
